As Seasons Change
by the-writer1988
Summary: Sequel to The Bond. As Harry and Ginny face marriage and kids, James realises he is getting old. Can he cope with his first grandchild? What about five of them? And where does Sirius come into all this? COMPLETED 19th October 06!
1. I'm a father

**Hi everybody! I'm back with the sequel to The Bond. The final story in my series. Please read the notes, as there is some information that you need to know! Thank you! Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Title:** As Seasons Change

**Author: **MissBlackPotter

**Rating:** K+

**Summary: **Sequel to The Bond. As Harry and Ginny face marriage and kids, James realises he is getting old. Can he cope with his first grandchild? What about five of them? And where does Sirius come into all this?

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter, I would be rich!

**Notes:As Seasons Change**is the final story in The Bonding Series, which consists of the following:

Together Forever

Lily's Final Spell

Prongs Rides Again

James and Harry: The Potters in the Snow

Charmed

The Bond

If you have not read the two main stories: **'Prongs Rides Again' **and **'The Bond' **then you will not be able to understand why James Potter is alive; how he and Harry have a Bond and how Harry has been affected by the final battle with Voldemort. These facts will pop up around the story, but you may still become confused. So, please take my advice, and read the other stories first before proceeding with this one. Thank you.

**Also, I am unsure whether I am capable of writing humour. There will be some moments of humour, therefore I'm putting this story in the humour/romance section as I feel that will be where this belongs. If it doesn't live up to this, then I will change it. **

**One last thing: The chapters will be relatively short. As I'm working on a bigger project (a massive AU story, my energies are spent trying to write that. Therefore these chapters will be short, but that will mean updates come faster, so please excuse the shortness of chapters. Thank you. **

**And enjoy, the first chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**PART ONE: The First years of the Potter Heirs**

**2004 - 2015**

**ONE: I'm a father…**

**Characters in this chapter:**

Harry James Potter -24 years old

Ginny Molly Weasley -23 years old

James Christopher Potter -31 years old

**August 17th 2004**

Harry waited outside, pacing quickly, his hands behind his back. He frowned as he glanced at the time. Brushing a hand through his hair, he turned to his father and said: "How long can it take to get a baby out?" He'd been waiting for over six hours.

James smiled. "It took you nearly twenty hours. Think of the wait I had to go through. Lily was shrieking at me, like I was mad or something."

"At least she had good reason." Harry smirked.

James rolled his eyes. Sirius had said the exact same thing when he had complained. Still, at least he was here. Nerves filled him. He had been only 20 when his son had been born, and 21 when he had died the first time. Being dead had not changed him (after all he could not remember a thing) and returning to life at his son's bidding he had remained 21. _I suppose I'm about to become a Grandfather at 31. A new record! _

Harry continued to pace. Every two minutes he looked at the cloak on the wall, and his agitation increased. James smiled. He had waited hating for Harry. He and Lily had chosen to know what the sex of their baby would be, but Harry and Ginny had decided against it.

The door to the delivery room opened and a blonde haired Witch rushed out. Harry stepped in front of her. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Now can you move."

Harry did so, thoroughly annoyed. The Nurse turned to the right and disappeared. She came running back with a cloth in hand, opened the door and closed it again. Harry resumed his pacing.

For the next twenty minutes, James watched as his son became more agitated and kept cursing. Being left out of the birth room was not fun.

* * *

An exhausted Ginny smiled up at her husband. Her face was pale from the effort of birth, but she finally held their son in her arms. Black hairs stood up on end. The sleeping baby looked so peaceful. 

"He look's just like you," Ginny whispered, her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, he does."

"You can hold him if you want. He is your son." Ginny pressed.

Gently, Harry lifted the baby from it's mothers arms, being careful not to harm the small being. He rested the tiny head on his upper arms, and stared down into his son's face. Tears began to fall, and Ginny wiped them away. "Thanks," he murmured. "I love this little guy so much."

They sat in silence, taking it in turns to hold the newborn.

Finally, Ginny spoke, "The name, Harry. What is it to be?"

They had decided on a name months ago, but she wished for Harry to bestow the honours. Leaning forward, he placed a gentle hand on the boy's head. "In honour of my past, I will bestow my son with the name of a man who helped me in my mission to destroy Voldemort, though he never knew how much he did. Therefore, my son will be known as Regulus Potter."

**TBC**

**What do you think of the name Regulus? Re-read the last scene in the epilogue for The Bond, and you'll see why Harry has named his first son Regulus! **

**Next chapter: **The Grandad, The Godfather and the Werewolf - coming soon!

**Until next time, **

**MissBlackPotter **


	2. Grandfather, Godfather and the Werewolf

**Thank you for all the reviews so far! I have now set up a LiveJournel. For the link, you can find it on my bio. I will post updates there as well as spoilers and how far I've written on my projects. It should be updated every weekend, so please take a look! **

**Enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

**TWO: The Grandad, the Godfather, and the Werewolf**

Remus Lupin strolled down the corridor, turning to the right towards the birthing unit. A small smile spread across his face as he remembered the last time he had last visited the birthing unit of St.Mungo's. His memory was as clear as it had been the day it happened. Harry's birth on the 31st July. Now twenty-four years later, he was back, waiting for Harry's child to be born.

He had received a hastily scribbled note from Sirius saying: _Hospital, NOW! _Ginny was a few days overdue, so he had been expecting it. Quickly apparating outside the hospital he stepped inside, hurrying up the stairs till he came to the relevant ward and jogged lightly down the aisles peering at the beds searching for his friends.

He couldn't find them anywhere, so he backtracked through the ward and carried on up the corridor till he came to a sign reading PRIVATE ROOMS. Grasping the door handle he hauled it open and stepped inside. The corridor was aligned with doors. Some were open without any occupants, the rest were closed. Scanning ahead he saw James and Sirius sitting on chairs, their hands hanging at their sides, looking equally bored.

"Is the little Potter here?" he asked.

James jumped. "Moony! You're here!"

He shrugged. "I only just got the message!"

Sirius grinned. "In the haste of things I forget to tell you. James was frantic."

"And why would Prongs be frantic? It's not even his child."

"Wrong," answered James. "It is my child. Harry is my child and he's now a father and the thing that freaks me out is that I'm only thirty-one! I'm a grandfather at my age!"

Both Remus and Sirius laughed.

"At least you're not forty-four!" Sirius replied.

"Still, my parents were in their late fifties when I was born! They weren't grandparents till their late seventies, so in a way I feel old because of that. I'm a grandfather at my age!"

"It's happened before Prongs."

"I know….I just didn't expect for it to happen so soon. Would've preferred your ages then thirty-one."

"Shouldn't have died then." Sirius commented.

James whacked him.

"Ow."

"I couldn't help dying. Not my fault."

"Shouldn't have wound Voldemort up so much that he would go on a killing spree of all Potters in an existence." Sirius continued, jumping out of his chair to avoid his friend's hand again.

"Padfoot!" barked Remus.

"He hurt Lily!" defended James.

Shaking his head, Sirius burst into laughter. "You know mate, you are hopeless!"

James shut his mouth.

Just as he was about to shout a retort the door beside him opened and Harry came out. "You're all here. Good. Come in and meet my son, Regulus Potter."

"Regulus?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded. "In memory of your brother who helped with one of the Horcruxes . Without that, I probably wouldn't have defeated Voldemort. I wanted to honour him. And my first born will have that honour."

Silence fell and Harry stepped aside, letting the three into the room. He closed the door and followed.

* * *

James swallowed as he peered down into the arms of Ginny. Laying, wrapped in blankets was a small child, little black hairs poking up. He grinned. "I swear this child is going to be an exact copy of you." 

Harry shook his head. "He won't be."

"And why is that?" James asked.

"Because he'll have his mother's eyes of course." Remus put in.

"You're going by the theory that I had my mother's eyes and that Harry had Lily's eyes?"

Remus nodded. "Quite obvious really."

"Unless you marry someone who is so bizarre that the Potter likeness will be lost forever…" Remus continued, "It's entirely possible for this to keep on happening for hundreds of years!"

"Oh great. I'll blame my grandfather then. He didn't even look like the rest of his family. Apparently his parents were light and then he had black, messy hair." James shrugged. "He started a trend."

"It is quite possible, Prongs, that years ago someone in the Potter line had those looks and then birthed someone quite different from themselves. Then that line continued until your dominant black-haired genes decided to start again. No idea how it works. Something Muggles study in school, but it is all to do with genes. Unfortunately, you, Harry and little Regulus seem to have inherited it one after the other."

"This is when Lily comes in useful." Sirius muttered.

"Or Hermione." Harry added.

"Good point."

"Are you three going to stop talking about the Potter genes or not?" Ginny spoke up. "You came in here with one purpose and that was to see our son. If you're not here for that reason then you are requested to leave."

"Yeah, I'll shut up now." Remus replied, grinning.

"Do you want to hold him?" Harry asked.

"If you think I can handle it," James said.

"If you can handle me as a baby, I'm sure you can handle your grandson."

James grinned. Carefully Harry picked up the baby from his mother's arms and slowly walked to James. Slowly, so not to disturb the baby from his peaceful slumber, Harry laid the child in his father's arms, resting the head on the crux of the arm. James peered down at the baby, a warm feeling filling his heart. "He really does look like you."

"Potter genes." Remarked Harry.

"So this is my Grandson? He is so beautiful. I love him so much," he looked up at Harry. "I promised this at the moment of your birth so I'll say it again. I will be here with you forever. I won't let anything happen to you, not your family, not if I can help it."

"Thanks dad."

James turned to pass the baby to Sirius, who was equally stunned when the baby was placed securely in his arms. A look of joy crossed his face. All he did was stare, not saying a word for fear of waking the baby. Then he passed the child to Remus who kissed the baby gently on the forehead before handing him back to his mother.

"We'd better go." James said, running a hand through his hair.

"Thanks for coming. I know I was a pain this morning, but you know, nerves."

James chuckled. "That's alright. I understand. I was the same with you."

Giving his son a warm hug, James exited the room with Sirius and Remus in tow, leaving the new family together.

**TBC **

* * *

**So, what did you think? I tried to put in some humour, don't know if it worked, so feedback would be appreciated! Thanks. **

**Next chapter: **First Words! **coming soon…**

**Bye for now, **

**MissBlackPotter**


	3. First Word

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! They were all marvellous! **

**One thing I must add: this fic is going to be fast paced for quite sometime. I'm skipping the earlier years, but still writing a few things about them as the story progresses. Regulus will not be the only child Harry and Ginny have, and I am planning to show them learning how to cope with their other children later. It has not been mentioned yet, but Mrs Weasley has been giving Ginny some help. This will come up in later chapters. **

**Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**THREE: First words**

Parenthood, as Harry discovered was incredibly hard, even though he had experience with Danielle, the young girl he had adopted with his then girl-friend Charlotte, he still found handling his son tedious. Regulus was not difficult to look after, mainly because he slept most of the time, leaving his parents to themselves. However as the months began to whisk past and he started to brighten up and take notice of things around him, Harry found out that his son was determined to not sleep at all, which resulted in tears as his parents had to practically force him to sleep.

The simple solution would've been a sleep induced spell, however Harry and Ginny both disagreed with this. Performing magic on a baby was wrong, especially if it was for your own ends. Harry's reasoning was, why should Wizard's get that option, when Muggles don't.

So, they were adamant to bring their child up properly.

Fortunately for them they had the added help of James, Sirius, Remus, Molly and Arthur Weasley, as well Hermione and Ron Weasley (unless they were busy with their own child).

Every so often Harry and Ginny went out for a night for a meal, or wandering round the streets. They usually left James in charge, who was readily available, even during term time at Hogwarts. However, when they returned, Sirius and Remus had turned up at some point during the hours they were out, and they usually found the three of them playing with Regulus. By the time they got home, Regulus was supposed to be sleeping.

While Ginny lectured the three of them about handing her child, Harry would take Regulus to bed and sing him a song, that ended taking the boy to dream land and falling fast asleep.

The only problem with having an open house to Apparation, it meant that Sirius could come over at any time. It was during this period of Regulus' young life that Harry truly realised how obsessive Sirius was about his Godson. Harry had named Sirius Godfather to his son (though he had been planning to ask Draco instead). Unfortunately, Draco Malfoy had not been seen in the Wizarding World since a month before Regulus' birth. The last he had heard from him was that Draco had said that he was going on a little mission for his department in the Ministry and he would be out of contact for a while. So for now, Sirius had taken the role of Godfather, and he was being rather obsessive.

Thankfully, James said he would calm down eventually as he had done the same thing when Harry had been born. In and out all the time.

As time went on, Regulus became more aware and started noticing things. He had such an inquisitive nature, that it was amazing he hadn't learnt to walk yet, but he was too young to walk and talk yet.

The pressure of being young parents pushed Harry and Ginny to their limits. Harry had successfully applied as an Auror. He had limited power due to the final battle with Voldemort had robbed him of some, but he still had a high amount of magic. He was not as powerful, which resulted him in only going on team missions. Plus he was a father now and the hero of the Wizarding World, so he was given special circumstances, which Harry didn't mind, as long as he was bringing in money to his family.

One of the things that surprised the Wizarding World the most, was that Harry and Ginny had settled into a Muggle Neighbourhood, on the outskirts of Bromley. They had decided they wanted their children brought up in a joint society, so they quickly befriended the families. They ordered anyone apparating over to appear upstairs and come down, and then saying they had come through the front door. This gave Harry and Ginny the liable excuses for their many visitors.

James had watched as Ginny and Harry got weary and decided to buy them spa tickets. It was a weeks holiday for relaxation and so the parents gave Regulus to Arthur and Molly Weasley to attend to, who were only too happy to do this. The cliché of this was that the Weasley's forbid Sirius and Remus from going over, but not James. They couldn't cope with Sirius' constant Apparation to their home and had ordered him not to come anymore.

They returned at the end of February, and carried on with their simple life.

On the 24th April, the eight month of Regulus' life, he learnt to crawl, and he spent most of his waking hours wandering round the house. By June he was walking and just learning to say words. He had not yet fully said a proper word, but it would soon occur, that much Harry and Ginny knew.

* * *

**September 3rd 2005**

James walked into the room, levitating a birthday cake in front of him. This was Regulus' 1st birthday party. He and Sirius had not been available for a few weeks, due to planning work for the new school year, so on Regulus' first birthday on the 17th August, they had left Harry and Ginny to celebrate it on their own.

The first Friday night of the school term, the two Professors had found time to come over and hold a small birthday party. Remus also came, though he had a lot of work for his own job in the Ministry.

"Happy Birthday, Reg!" Sirius said, as James placed the cake on the table. Using a cutting spell he sliced the cake into equal pieces. He passed individual pieces to each person and sat down to quickly eat his piece before mashing the cake up so that Regulus was able to eat it.

"There you go, Reg, have some of your cake."

"CAKE!"

Silence fell round the table.

"What was that?" Harry asked numbly, staring at his son.

"CAKE!" the little boy repeated.

Ginny clasped her hands to her mouth, her eyes shining. "He said 'cake'."

"His first word." James murmured. He smiled, and ruffled a hand at the baby's head. Regulus' thick black hair stood up on end.

"CAKE!" he repeated again.

Harry hurried round the table and picked up his son. "Well done you. You're a smart little lad, aren't you?"

"CAKE!" was the reply.

Ginny giggled. "I think he wants cake. James give him some."

Harry placed Regulus back in his seat and allowed James to feed him.

He had never thought that his son's first word would be 'cake'.

_I wonder if that means he will soon start calling me daddy? _he wondered.

**TBC**

* * *

**What did you think? Please review! I hope you liked it! **

**Next chapter: The Trouble with Two-Year Olds**

**I will post again sometime next week. **

**MissBlackPotter**


	4. The Trouble with Two Year Olds

**Thanks for all the reviews so far! This is a short chapter. Next chapter should be a little more fun. Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Note: **I have no experience with young children so if some things do seem out of place, do forgive me, and let me know if anything isn't right for a child to be doing at their particular age. Thanks!

**As Seasons Change**

**FOUR: The Trouble with Two-Year Olds**

**17th May 2007**

"Guess what mummy!"

Ginny placed the plate she was holding onto the table and kneeled down so she was level at her son's eyes. "What?"

"I found this!"

In his small hand, Regulus held up a coin. A large grin spread across his face. "I found it, I did!"

Ginny gently prised the coin from her son's hand. She held it up, and then pocketed it. "I will keep this. It is not for you. Not until you're old enough to handle money."

"I'm old enuff!" Regulus said. "I'm two!"

"Not until you're eleven."

"S'not fair."

"You're only a baby."

"I'm not!" Then he stamped his right foot in anger. "I'm two!"

"And to me that makes you a baby." Ginny gently pulled her son toward her, putting her arms round him and giving him a hug. "Listen, Reg, you are a young child. Do you really want to harm yourself and worry your parents sick?"

"No, mummy."

"Then abide by my decision."

"Yes mummy."

"Go and play with your toys in the living room."

"Kay."

Ginny stood up and watched fondly as her son trundled down the hallway, turning to the right and plopping himself on the floor, right in the middle of the door.

* * *

There were some days when Regulus was unbearable. Being two didn't help it. He was too hyper and overactive, especially when he had milk. He loved milk, but some days Ginny didn't allow him to have any, however this didn't help one bit. If he had milk he'd be difficult to handle (though sometimes he was fine) but when he wasn't allowed any he would be a terror. She was out of her wits trying to please her son, while being a firm mother. She had never understood why her mother had always been exasperated; now she knew. 

Regulus was definitely a Weasley. Whether a Potter was a terror, she didn't know, but from Harry's childhood, she guessed not. Yet his father had yet to reveal much about his childhood.

* * *

Some weeks before Regulus' third birthday, an event occurred which put his name down on the list for Hogwarts. It happened quite by accident. Regulus, as usual had been running around, his little feet padding across the concrete, laughing. Ginny sat nearby, keeping an eye on him. Harry was upstairs, sleeping. He'd had a very bad week and needed to relax. 

It was getting dark when Ginny decided to call her son in.

"No! Not comin'"

"Yes, you are, young man." Ginny said, walking over. She grabbed his hand but he let out a shriek. "NO!"

But she held tightly with her hand and began to drag him inside. As they lived in a Muggle neighbourhood, she couldn't risk magic outside. Then she was pulled to a stop. Regulus was stubbornly pulling, his feet planted firmly on the concrete.

A slight glow seemed to emanate around her son's feet. Her eyes widened when she realised what it was.

Magic!

Her son was using magic to ensure he wasn't pulled in, but he didn't know it. "Regulus, if you don't come in then you won't get a story tonight."

It was this simple sentence that made Regulus release his unconscious hold on the concrete and rush inside. "I want story!"

Ginny smiled. _Always works. _

Carrying her son upstairs, she gently shook Harry awake. When she told him the news, he was delighted.

"I was wondering when he would start showing magic."

"You do know this is going to be hard to keep from the neighbours. They may start to notice strange happenings." Ginny cautioned.

Harry shrugged. "It will be hard, but it's a challenge I'm willing to face. Besides it's not his fault that he does magic at uncertain times."

"True." Ginny left the room, and put Regulus to bed. She told him a little story but never finished as he was fast asleep.

Creeping back to her own room, she found Harry smiling at her. "Do you want another one?"

"You really want another Potter?"

"Only if you do."

"I suppose going through pregnancy and labour has it's reward…" Ginny trailed off, leaning forward, kissing him on the lips. He slipped his arms around her and pulled her onto the bed.

**TBC**

* * *

**What did you think of this chapter? Please review and let me know your thoughts!**

**Coming next: A nice walk by a lake….**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**MissBlackPotter**


	5. I'm pregnant

**Hello!**

**PLEASE read the important notes at the end of this chapter - it's about future updates. **

**Thank you. **

* * *

**As Season Change**

**FIVE: Harry, I'm Pregnant **

She was in pain. Her stomach ached and she groaned inwardly. She alone at home. Harry had taken Regulus out for the day. Ginny had guessed a few days ago that she was pregnant, but had yet to tell Harry. She had missed her period for three months already, and that had been enough of a clue. Of course, she hadn't voiced her suspicions to Harry for the main reason that she could still have a miscarriage. However the danger of that was lessening, and she was planning to reveal all when Harry returned that night.

By midday, Ginny felt a lot better and managed to give the kitchen a good clean, sorting out the cupboards. She stacked tins on top of each other, leaving enough room to buy more. She made herself a cup of tea and settled down on the settee. She picked up the remote control and scrolled through the listings on the television.

Harry had asked if they could raise their children in a magic and Muggle environment, including the joys of television and computer which he had been deprived of as a child. There had been recent developments in magical spells over the years, that enabled Muggle technology to work in any magical environment. It was a complex spell, but Hermione had mastered it and cast it over their house.

Ginny smiled. She had watched and laughed at Regulus young face whenever he had sat down to watch the screen. However, he was only ever allowed to watch educational programs. Gradually, as he got older they would introduce him to cartoons.

There was nothing on. Ginny selected a DVD from her and Harry's collection. _Dirty Dancing _had taken her fancy when she had watched it and she felt like in a singing mood. Though it was an 80's film, she still loved it.

Making herself comfortable, she settled in to watch the film.

* * *

**29th October 2007**

The lake sparkled in the cold sun, a slight wind brushed coldly against their faces. Regulus ran along the side of the lake, with a transformed dog and stag. Harry and Remus strolled a way back, laughing at the antics of the two animals and the small child.

Wiping his tears away, Remus turned a concerned look to Harry. "Are you sure it's a good idea for Reg to be that close to the water with two child-like adults accompanying him?"

Harry shrugged. "Probably not, but if there is anyone I can trust; it is dad and Sirius."

"I suppose."

"Besides ever since Sirius has been banned from the Weasley's house, he barely gets to see Reg.!

"What, he doesn't apparate constantly over to yours?"

"Last time he did that, Ginny did a Mrs Weasley, which scared Ron, Fred and George. They decided to leave after that, wishing me good luck in living with her." He smirked. "Ginny's alright…but she was tired that day, so, I can understand her reaction."

Remus shook his head. "No matter how much I know Ginny, she just reminds me of Lily. I know it's odd, but I think Lily got fed up with Sirius as well."

"Red-heads carry fiery tempers." Prompted Harry. "That's what I see from Mrs Weasley and Ginny, but since I never knew my mother, I can't really use her as an excuse."

"Suppose not."

They fell quiet, watching the others in the distance. Prongs was galloping along towards them, carrying Sirius, who was holding Regulus, who was squealing with delight.

"DADDY!" Reg shouted happily as they neared.

Prongs stopped and Harry walked up beside the stag. He reached up, taking his son from Sirius.

"Ohhh, should I transform on Prongs back?" he asked in a mocking voice.

The stag made a noise that strongly suggested no.

"Awww, but it might be fun." Sirius laughed. "How about standing on your back?"

Before the stag could even offer a sound, Sirius was balancing on the broad back. Harry slipped round to the front, and saw his father's hazel eyes boring out of the stag, and they were dark and angry.

Remus suddenly grabbed Harry, and hauled him out of the way as Prongs began to run with Sirius still perched firmly on top.

"Prongs!" Sirius yelled.

Remus was smirking.

Harry was laughing.

Then, with Sirius still managing to keep his footing, Prongs did a sharp turn to the right, and then quickly to the left, bending his head, and kicking his back hooves in the air. Sirius was sent flying. He fell through the air and into the lake with an almighty splash. Prongs transformed.

Sirius resurfaced. He glared at James, who looked stubborn. "That'll teach you not to stand on my back!"

"It was just a bit of fun!" he protested.

"Maybe you should try being the stag for once." Retorted James.

Sirius swam to the edge of the lake. He hauled himself out and searched frantically through his pockets for his wand. He glanced over the lake and saw it bobbing on the surface, heading towards the middle. "Prongs?" he put on a grin.

James refused to summon his wand. "You want it. You go get it."

"Now that's not fair."

"Is it?"

"Fine."

And so Sirius forced himself back into the cold lake and retrieved his wand. He finally managed to clean and dry himself.

After that experience Sirius refused to walk beside James or the lake for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Once Regulus had been bought to bed, Harry and Ginny settled down for a little cuddle on the sofa. He kissed the top of her head, bathing in the smell of her perfume. "Oh Harry…" Ginny murmured into her shoulder. 

Harry's hand found her stomach. She gently took his hand and held it close to her chest. She kissed his fingers.

"Harry?"

"Yeah."

"Do you wish for anything?"

"No. Just a happy life."

Ginny grinned.

"I just love being with Reg, seeing him grow."

"So do I."

"Ginny?" Harry's voice was of a question.

"You know don't you?"

"Know what?"

"That I'm pregnant."

"Yeah, only just realised."

"I was going to tell you tonight." Ginny smiled.

Carefully Harry hugged his wife, kissing her on the lips. As they sat there, he laid his hand on her stomach. She had a slight bump, but nothing to really prove she was pregnant.

In his mind, Harry was excited. He would be a father again.

**TBC**

**A nice fun chapter for you lot! Heh. The next chapter moves forward to two years after this. Sorry, but once Regulus gets to eleven, the story will be much slower. Trust me, Harry and Ginny are not finished with kids yet and there'll be lots of angst coming up once Regulus is at Hogwarts. I do apologise for the rushing of over the years but these chapters are just introducing the main characters and getting to know Regulus and Lily plus in future Hermione and Ron's children who pop up in the next chapter. Draco will also be making an appearance in a few chapters time. Please review and let me know what you think! **

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE about future updates **

Right, at the end of The Bond, I said that I was working on a big story project (it's not this story) and since starting this fic, I have not been able to spend anytime writing it. Last night, I came to a difficult decision. I am continuing this fic, however updates will be less frequent (I will try for two chapters per month) leaving me adequate time to write both stories and not feel pressured to deliver a chapter to you lot every three to four days. I know it seems a bit unfair to wait a long time for each chapter, but I will attempt to make them longer for you, so it is worth the wait, rather then short chapters. The next four or so chapters will continue to be short, but I hope to have them done in the next two weeks and I'll post them a few days after one another and then start writing longer chapters.

I do apologise, and I hope you understand. Thank you for all the support so far, and I hope that you will continue to read and review even though I'm updating less frequently.

This will start once I've got to when Regulus will be going to Hogwarts. Thank you for the support so far.

**MissBlackPotter**


	6. Young children running out to play

**Thank you for all the reviews so far! They're all wonderful! Right, summer holidays have now began here in sunny England, so hopefully I'll be doing lots of typing, unless certain things get in the way. I'll keep you posted on that on live journal. This chapter does skip forward about a year later on, but please remember that once we get to a certain point the story will slow down and won't seem so fast. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**As Seasons Change**

**Six: Young children running out to play**

Ginny's pregnancy went well. She carried to full term, and on April 30th 2008, a beautiful, baby girl was born. Harry named her Lily, after his mother. Regulus was pleased with his little sister and "promised to be kind and helpful!"

Harry took time off work as an Auror to look after the youngsters. Ginny had taken the opportunity to go to work. She had chosen to work in the Ministry, working under Hermione, who helped with rights on house-elves.

Of, course, looking after children and doing house-hold chores was not Harry's thing, but watching his children's development was a wonder to see and experience. Regulus adored his little sister and the small boy was soon helping his father keep the house tidy. Lily was a quiet baby, sleeping only when she wanted to. Her eyes sparkled whenever she saw her elder brother and the two were soon bonded, forever looking out for one another. Regulus, being on three years old, was able to understand that his sister was a frail thing who needed protecting. He spent hours just watching her in her crib through the bars.

Before Lily's birth Regulus had been rebellious, annoying his parents to an extreme. But the birth of Lily had given him some responsibilities to consider. He was young, but he had high morals and his sense of duty seemed strong. Whenever he could, he would do anything with Lily.

Harry was a natural, easily picking up how to feed Lily with the bottle (though Ginny fed Lily herself) they had agreed that the bottle would do with Lily. She hadn't liked the fact that Regulus had taken a few bites out of her when she had breast-fed him. In fact, she feared the young girl could be worse.

Every so often Sirius and James would apparate over, and help Harry. Yes, they had classes to attend to, but that didn't stop them from nipping over in between periods.

And so life continued for Harry and Ginny, and Lily grew into a young, quiet girl, who was so different from the rest of the family.

* * *

**Harry Potter - 29 years old**

**Ginny Weasley Potter - 28 years old **

**Hermione Granger Weasley - 30 years old**

**Ronald Weasley - 30 years old**

**James Potter - 36 years old**

**Sirius Black - 50 years old**

**Remus Lupin - 49 years old**

**Regulus Potter - 5 years old **

**Lily Leanne Potter - 2 years old**

**Suzanne Jane Weasley - 9 years old**

**Marie Charlene Weasley - 6 years old**

**Jonathan Matthew Weasley - 2 and a half years old**

**13th May 2010**

"Mummy!"

"Honestly. Marie, your six years old, you shouldn't say mummy."

Hermione smiled at her two eldest children as they ran round the small field that she and Ron owned. Suzanne Jane, had grown up fast. Hermione had been brought up to respect her parents, and with Suzanne wanted the same respect, however she had not liked what she had seen, and since dropped her attitude to having the perfect daughters and letting them grow up on their own. Unfortunately, Suzanne was no longer a child, even at the tender age of nine.

It had been Ron to help her realise this, but it had taken a lot of persuading to change her ways.

They sat on a mat on the grass, a slight breeze in the air, a cool sun beating down upon them. They had invited Harry and Ginny round, and they had brought Regulus and Lily. Unfortunately James, Sirius and Remus had got wind of their plans and decided it would be a brilliant idea to intrude. However, once Sirius had transformed into Padfoot, and James into Prongs, they were off playing with the youngsters, not including Suzanne who was now sitting calmly under a tree reading a book.

Harry leaned back on his hands and watched the commotion. "I've always wondered when Sirius will ever grow up…dad seems to, sometimes, but Sirius…?"

"There probably will be no hope for years, Harry." Remus pointed out. He sat playing with Lily in his lap. The youngest Weasley, who was only six months older then Lily, was out with the others. All of them knew that James and Sirius were just having a bit of fun, and that their children were perfectly safe.

Lily yawned and Remus handed her to Ginny, who gently laid her in her cot, shading her from the sun. The girl's red hair fell about her face and her bright brown eyes closed as her tiredness overcame her.

"She's such a contrast to Reg." Harry mused. "She's Ginny."

"She has your hair though." His wife remarked.

"Not my fault."

"It's the Potter gene." Remus input.

Ginny scowled. "You went through the same thing at Reg's and Lily's birth, please spare us another lecture of the 'Potterness'!"

Remus shut his mouth but he grinned. He turned his gaze over to the group in the distance. Standing up, he excused himself and apparated closer to the group.

* * *

James transformed back. "Moony! Decided to come and join us did you?" 

"Lily's asleep. May as well."

"Moony!"

Remus bent down and picked up a racing Regulus. His messy black hair stuck up, and he was met by a toothy grin. "Don't you ever run out of energy?"

"Uh uh." The child replied.

"Hey, it's the Potter gene!" commented James.

"Oh God, don't tell me about that. Ginny just told me off for mentioning it!"

"Well, it is true!" James explained. "I always had loads of energy when I was a kid. A handful for my parents, which was probably why I was their only child, well, not strictly true….since when Sirius came along he was, in a sense, adopted. I swear they loved him, more then me."

Remus shook his head, chuckling. "I doubt it."

"You never lived with them." James pointed out.

Regulus was struggling in his arms, and Remus released him again, and watched as the little boy ran off towards the big black dog that was chasing Marie and Jonathan Weasley round.

Marie was the only Weasley child that took after her mother in appearance. She had light, bushy, brown hair, that curled back. Her eyes sparkled the colour of brown, a tinkle in her eyes could always be seen. She loved reading books, but also wanted to have fun. Her favourite uncles were Fred and George, and whenever she had the chance of visiting their shop, she would enjoy herself immensely.

"Reg!" she called out as the Potter heir sped up to her, followed by a leaping stag. Remus strolled along behind. The stag made a huge leap and leapt over the small children as they ducked. The stag began chasing the dog, who veered off from pursuing the two other children. It was widely known that 'the lake' accident hadn't been forgiven easily. Reaching Remus, Sirius transformed back and held up his hands.

James returned to his own form, doubling over in laughter. "Your still scared of me!"

"I am not. I just didn't want you to harm the other two in your idea of 'simple revenge'."

"If you've forgotten, I had my revenge. I flipped you into the lake! You think I'm going to carry on tormenting you?"

"I know you, Prongs." Muttered Sirius.

"Look, I promise not to harm you. Do I have to say it every time we have a bit of fun?"

Sirius broke into a grin. "You stupid ape…I forgave you a long time ago, I'm just having fun."

"Well, then, lets go entertain my grandchildren and their friends!" James grinned , transformed, bounding off towards the youngsters. Sirius did the same, leaving Remus watching them, waiting for his chance to join in.

* * *

"So Harry when are you going back to work?" Ron asked. 

"Dunno. Ginny seems to like working, and I love being with the kids."

"Plus," Ginny began, "Harry does all the housework and cooking. Practically everything. I like it this way."

"I got used to chores a long time ago." Harry replied. "All that slaving at the Dursleys made me an expert in it."

"At least it came in useful. Maybe you should send a thank you note." Ron muttered.

They laughed.

As they sat together, they began to reminisce, talking together about many things as well. They finally made their way inside, at a quarter to four. There day had been fun, but it was time for Harry to sat preparing tea. As they said their farewells, Harry made sure he made a promise to go round and see Ron and Hermione more often. He hadn't had the time recently.

**TBC**

* * *

**I hope you liked seeing the 'old gang'. It was fun writing this chapter. Coming soon, Regulus attends Muggle Primary School. How will he cope? Find out soon!**

**Tell what you thought of this chapter, pretty please? **

**MissBlackPotter**


	7. First day of primary school

**A/N) Another chapter for you lot! Thanks for all the reviews so far! They mean so much to me! I hope you like this chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**As Seasons Change**

**SEVEN: First Day at Primary**

**Regulus is seven years old.**

**Tuesday 5th September 2011**

Harry escorted Regulus to the gates of "Hendley Primary School". Ginny and Harry had agreed that their children should attend Muggle Primary School, so they could make friends with the rest of community, a variety of friends. It also meant that their heirs grew up aware of why they were different. It had been drilled into Regulus that he must not mention magic, but in creative work, they said then he could, especially if it was writing stories.

They delivered Regulus to the school office, where the Headmistress, a kind old woman escorted him to his class. The halls were clean, and filled with colour. The ABC was scattered on the walls down the year 3 and 4 corridor.

The headmistress, whose name was Ms Dibbleworth, opened the door to a large class room.

The room was bright with colours. On the walls were posters showing various rules with fun pictures on them, scattered among them were images drawn by the members of the previous class. The teacher stood at the front of the class, introducing herself and the simple principles when they walked in. She had short light brown hair, and a small face. Her blue eyes shone with admiration. She gave Regulus a smile as he walked in, followed by the headmistress.

The headmistress waved a hand around the class. "This is Regulus Potter, your new classmate. He never went to nursery nor registration class, therefore this is a new experience for him. Have a good day." She left, gently shutting the door behind her.

Regulus gave a small smile and nervously said: "Hello."

The teacher replied: "I'm Miss Maple, and it is wonderful to meet you, Regulus. What a very unusual name, but it suits you well. Before you join a table, can you tell us a little about yourself."

Regulus nodded and spoke in a shaky voice. "Erm, hi everyone. My name is Regulus Potter, but you can call me Reg. I like playing games." He really had no idea what to say. He couldn't mention magic as that put at risk the Wizarding world. "My mum works in the government. I have a younger sister called Lily. That's about it…really." He shrugged.

The teacher nodded. "Thank you, Regulus. Please can you sit next to Thomas Madely, on that table over there."

Regulus nodded and sat down next to a brown-haired boy with sparkling green eyes like his own. On the other side of the table sat two girls; one had a blond hair with grey eyes and was named Leanne Littlewood, while the second girl looked like she was from Asia, which she confirmed. Her name was Artie Raj.

Underneath the desk was a tray, in which Regulus laid his pencil case. Miss Maple handed him a small bag with the school's logo on it. She told him to hang it on the spare peg at the back of the classroom where the others had put theirs. While he had done this, Miss Maple was handing out notebooks and a pencil to each student.

Finished with that, she instructed them to write facts about themselves in full sentences, filling in the data required to each field she wrote on the white board, in a blue pen. The data consisted of the following:

FULL NAME

ADDRESS

DATE OF BIRTH

FATHER'S NAME

MOTHER'S NAME

GRANDPARENTS NAME (FATHER)

GRANDPARENTS NAME (MOTHER)

SIBLINGS

COUSINS

UNCLES

AUNTIES

HOBBIES

Regulus wrote carefully and slowly, filling in each category with a full sentence. A boy, by the name of Matthew Peter's, finished first and received a star on his hand. When the class had completed the task, Miss Maple asked each child to read out what they had put. In the entire class, Regulus had the most interesting family history (especially over the confusion of Uncles - he had so many).

Following that session was a twenty-minute break. Regulus and Thomas paired up and ended up playing with five others in a game they called "sticky-glue". It was a simple game where one person had to catch the other players, while the ones that had yet to be caught had the chance to free the captured players. Thomas was picked to be sticky-glue and he chased them round the playground.

Regulus, having the advantage of racing against a dog and stag before, was quite fast and Thomas was unable to catch him, only reaching him when Regulus slipped on the grass. As he was the last one caught he had to be 'sticky-glue' and managed to catch the others in a period of five minutes.

At the end of break, as they trudged back inside, Thomas asked Regulus how he could run so fast.

"Practice." He grinned.

The lesson before lunch was Maths and they learnt how to add double figured numbers. Regulus had been taught on and off at home, so he was quicker at learning then others, but he still found the work challenging in some respects, especially since there was no mention of magic.

At lunch he sat with Thomas, and another boy called William Trevors.

"Hey, do you wanna play football in a minute?"

"Football?" Regulus asked. "What's that?"

"You don't know what football is? Where have you come from?" William asked.

"You hit a ball and score goals." Thomas said. "You mean you've never played football?"

Regulus shook his head. "No."

"Well, we'll have to show ya!" William said, grinning.

When they had finished their lunch, they got permission to play football on the small field. William got together a small team, and instructed Regulus how to play. After a while Regulus got the hang of it, and managed, to his satisfaction, to score a goal from the side. He was pleased with himself.

As they filed off the field, Thomas asked Regulus what he thought of football.

"Well, Quidditch is so much better then football, but I like it."

"Quidditch?" Thomas asked.

"Oh no!" Regulus cursed. "It's something that me and my family play at home."

"Well, maybe you could teach me it!" Thomas suggested.

"Maybe…" Regulus finally said.

The afternoon was spent doing art, trying to copy a simple picture of a flower. Regulus did not do very well.

At the end of the day Regulus came out of the school, meeting his father at the gates. Harry took hold of his hand. "So, how was your day, Reg?"

"It was interesting….different, but I did make a mistake though."

"What was that?" Harry asked, as they walked through the streets.

"I mentioned Quidditch by accident."

"That's okay son, just make sure you're more careful in future." Cautioned Harry.

"I will, dad."

**TBC**

**Well, there you go, another chapter. A few more to go before Regulus will start Hogwarts! Yay! Please, let me know what you thought! Next chapter will be up soon! **

**MissBlackPotter**


	8. A surprising offer

**I really should've got this chapter up yesterday but I just couldn't round it off properly. Hope you enjoy it though. Please can you read the note at the bottom of the document as it is vitally important you understand my position in writing this story. **

**Thank you. **

* * *

**As Seasons Change**

**Eight: A Surprising Offer**

Hermione Granger Weasley was well respected within the Wizarding Community. Her dedication to any causes proved that she was one hell of a good witch to get through many of the regulations concerning slavery and getting them resolved, so that those in slavery had the freedom to do what they wanted. Of course, only a few house elves had taken up that offer of payment. Hermione, in secret, worked closely with Draco Malfoy, who had since disappeared from Wizarding view, though he had approached her a few years ago. He had told her he was head of a specialised, funded government agency, set up by Albus Dumbledore, that helped to track down Dark objects and former Death Eaters. Though that was the Aurors job and the people in the Department of Mysteries, it seemed that the headmaster trusted Draco Malfoy to give him that responsibility.

Over the years she had heard reports of Death Eaters being caught and tried, but no knowledge of who had found them. Since being reacquainted with Malfoy, the answers had become clearly. His father as a Death Eater proved to be a valuable source and it was that, that aided Draco in his endeavour to help all the people, whether they were magical or not.

Her other job occurred over the summer holidays. She went to Muggles who had children that were legible to attend Hogwarts School the following September. Her doing this enabled the Muggles to learn a bit about her and how she had accepted the fact that she was a Witch.

When Ginny had made the announcement that she would return to work, Hermione had offered her to work with her. She was part secretary and part business partner. Hermione and Ginny worked well together. Their fierceness in what they believed in showed others they were a formidable team. Harry had joined the Aurors shortly after returning to the Wizarding World, but he had realised he wanted to spend more time with his family and had quit. Ginny had decided it was best for her to bring in some money, even though, thanks to Harry defeating Voldemort, the Ministry paid them an amount of money every month in compensation for his help. Still, Ginny wanted to show the world that she was not just some hero's wife and trophy: she wanted the community to realise that was her own person.

It was that attitude that gave Ginny the recognition that she deserved.

* * *

Every so often, Regulus would accidentally let slip things about the Wizarding World. Combined with his incredible imagination, his teachers put him down as a highly, hyper boy. Once he had settled down, Regulus had proved he was more Weasley then Potter. He took after his uncles, Fred and George. He loved playing tricks, though he had to make do with Muggle tricks, which to him were not fun at all. It was in these cases that he accidentally spoke to Thomas about some of his Uncles products. Regulus didn't know that Thomas was highly suspicious of his family, that there was something odd about them. 

No one could have an imagination like that and not have some element of proof that it was real.

Since joining the Muggle School Regulus had taken an interest in Ice Hockey. He and Thomas had applied for the county team and had succeeded in getting in. Regulus proved to be a wonderful skater and scored many points for his team. Thomas was just as good. It was the only other sport, other then Quidditch, that Regulus enjoyed.

When he and Thomas had taken James, Sirius, Remus, as well as Regulus' father and mother and little sister, to play Ice Hockey, Thomas was surprised that none of them knew how to play it. He spent ten minutes going through it, realising for the first time that something was odd about this Potter family. Of course, once they had got the hang of it, Lily watching from the side, the match turned into 'chase the kids round the rink' game. Quite surprising, Sirius was the worst at Ice Skating and couldn't get the hang of it. He managed to play Hockey for a bit, but he was surprised that he hadn't got the hang of it, as he thought he might've done.

Years seemed to fly by and Regulus grew older.

* * *

**25th July 2015**

Regulus stood next to his mother and Hermione as they wait outside a familiar red door. It was recognisable because this was where Thomas Madely, Regulus' school friend lived, however this was no social visit, this was a visit of utmost importance. They knocked gently on the door, and waited till Mrs Madely answered.

She was a tall woman, with curly brown hair. Her face was round, and her eyes a bright blue. She smiled warmly at Ginny. "I didn't know that you had arranged something with us today?" she asked, sounding a little mystified why they had turned up.

Ginny apologised. "It's not what you think either." She smiled warmly. "We're here for a reason."

Regulus was grinning madly. He knew what was going on. During the last week Hermione had been finalising the list of new students to Hogwarts, and Thomas Madely was on the list. As Regulus was his best friend, and Ginny was close friends with the boy's mother, it seemed only natural to bring Regulus along.

Mrs Madely nodded, and stepped aside, allowing the three to enter. She gave a small smile. They were led into a small living room. Directed to the sofa they sat down, Regulus in the middle.

"Cup of tea?" Mrs Madely asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No thank you."

Ginny also neglected the offer, however Mrs Madely brought in a glass of water each.

"May your son and husband be present for this discussion?" Ginny asked. "It is a matter of most importance about your son's future."

"What future?"

"Please, trust me." Pleaded Ginny.

Mrs Madely waited and then summoned her son and hubby, who came in from the garden.

"Reg!" Thomas yelled. "How are you?"

Regulus grinned. "I'm fine."

Once everyone had seated, Ginny began to speak, her voice smooth and full of confidence, but also kind. "There are many things that you don't know about us. My family. You've never been allowed to our house for a reason, and I know we've never given you an accurate reason, but now it is possible for us to do that. You see, my family are Wizards."

She waited for the words to sink in.

"What does that mean? You mean you're magicians?" Mrs Madely asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No we don't mean that. May we demonstrate?"

There was a slight hesitation but the Madely's relented. Hermione stood up, and took out her wand and performed a simple spell that lifted Regulus up in the air. She then conjured some flowers and set them neatly in a vase, filled with water.

"What the…?"

Silence reigned.

"That's impossible." Mr Madely said.

"No, it's not." Hermione replied.

"Mr and Mrs Madely," began Ginny, "you must become aware that there is a hidden society among your own. That is the world of magic. Wizards and Witches are real, and your son, is one of them. As am I, Regulus and all our family. Our house is filled to the brim of magical stuff, and if you came then there could be trouble as people who are not aware of our world, cannot come into contact with us. We took it upon ourselves to send Regulus to Primary school, so he could have some teaching of your world."

Mr Madely stood up and began to pace. "So, you're saying that my son, my son, can do magic, which by all accounts is not even real?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes. There is a school where he can learn to control his powers. Regulus will be attending there in September for seven years where he will learn spells, defence, potions, charms, many other things that Muggles (which are people who do not have magical ability, like you) cannot learn or believe in. However it is entirely up to you if you wish for your son to walk this path."

The mother hugged her son. "What about a job afterwards?"

"There are many occupations in the Wizarding World that Thomas could do. He can still work in the Muggle world, but he wouldn't be able to openly use his magical powers."

"How is it possible for my son to be magic when you've so bluntly said, we're not?"

"I'm Muggle-born." Hermione replied. "I came from a family that didn't know about magic. My parents aren't, no one else is. It is possible for a magical child to be born to you, and that is what has been done. I know this is a shock to you, but Thomas wouldn't be alone in this new world like I was. He would have the wonderful friendship of Regulus."

"Any questions that you may have, you can ask us. And because you know of our world, you would be welcome to visit out house. You can also visit magical places because of Thomas. It is entirely up to you." Ginny finished.

Once again there was silence.

"It's just a shock." Mrs Madely whispered after a while. "I mean, Thomas, magical? It seems impossible. And is this school local?"

"I'm afraid not. It's up North somewhere. High in the mountains for protection. Magical boundaries keep people who are not welcome away. It is isolated for the outside world. It is a boarding school, so Thomas would be staying for a term before coming home. Holidays are Christmas, Easter and the Summer." Hermione explained.

"I enjoyed Hogwarts when I was there. I met wonderful friends and fell in love with my husband," continued Ginny. "Hogwarts is a wonderful opportunity. Please think about it."

Mr Madely raised a hand. "I do not think it is up to us to decide. We've always let Thomas make his own decisions, so we'll ask him now. Thomas? Would you like to learn magic?" It sounded corny at best.

"If Reg's going to be there, then I'm going to be fine, aren't I?"

Regulus nodded.

"That a yes, then?"

Thomas replied: "Yep!"

Ginny opened a small folder she had brought with her. "Here is your letter. It has your list of equipment. If you like, we would be happy to help you become accustomed to the magical world, if you wish. When Regulus goes to pick up his school supplies, we can bring you along if you wish."

"I suppose that is a nice offer. Allow us to see what our son is getting into."

* * *

An odd letter found it's way to Harry on the morning of his birthday. He was quite surprised as he didn't recognise the handwriting. He frowned as he slowly slit the letter. He sat in his office, sequestered away from the rest of his family. He didn't want to open it but he finally decided, after casting diagnostic spells on it, that it was perfectly safe. 

Slitting it open, he read through the letter.

_Happy Birthday, Harry! _

_I realise we haven't kept in touch (apparently I've disappeared from public view, though that is partially true, my work is important) but I thought it was high time to see how you are. You may have heard of rumours of 'Dark Warriors' running about, well, that's my job. _

_As you know, my father and mother were both Death Eaters, and I was on the verge of becoming one. I set up this little group, with aid from the ministry, that aids the Aurors in tracking down Death Eaters. We pass information down to them, and help them gain access into their hidey-holes. This is a job I'm proud off, and my mother would be too. My father was too late to step away from the madness that was Voldemort, but I was not. _

_My aim is to change the public's view on the Malfoy family. _

_I would be greatly honoured if you, Harry Potter, would join us in this endeavour to fight the darkness that is still stirring within our borders. If you wish to learn more, send Gryffy back with an answer. _

_Your friend (and once enemy) _

_Draco Malfoy,_

_Heir of the Malfoy Family,_

_Head of the Hunting Division_

Harry re-read the letter before contemplating. He didn't know what to say. Draco was offering him a job. Did he really want to go back to work? Regulus was old enough to go to Hogwarts, and Lily, she was a responsible girl. She could easily look after herself.

Finally, Harry wrote a reply, saying: Come to my home on the 10th September. He signed the note and sent the owl on its way. Leaning back in his chair, he found his mind wandering into the past.

**TBC**

**Hope you liked it. We've now come to the end of part one. Part Two will be starting in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! Chapter Nine will embark Regulus and Thomas on a journey of discovery at Hogwarts School! **

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

Some of you may remember that I said that updates would be less frequent from now on…well that is still happening. However, I've had trouble writing this story from the start, and I'm looking ahead at my chapter plan, therefore I've decided that I will be trying to write at least 10-20 pages of the story before posting. As this is a really hard story to write, it will probably take me longer to update then two weeks, so my posting will not be frequent. I will try and get a chapter up a month, depending on what I decide to put in the chapter.

I've been considering this stories future. Therefore I have decided that the story will go up to the time when Regulus leaves Hogwarts (if he does). Then I will write an epilogue which will explain the fates of the other characters. I feel that that will be the best way to end it. Please note, that this will have a lot of chapters in it, and I'm not spending all the time writing it, as I'm attempting to write my other Harry Potter story (which is very hard to write at the moment).

I would also like to branch out into a different genre. At the moment I'm in the planning stages of writing a Doctor Who story (those who live in the UK might have seen Series 2 on BBC1, and I absolutely love that show, especially David Tennant,) and I would like to try my hand at a piece of fiction. Sometime in the future you might see me posting a story on Doctor Who, while I attempt to get to grips with my stories in the HP universe.

I do apologise (and I fully expect to lose reviews over this) but this is the decision of what I've come to. I just want to have a change at writing HP, and this is an opportunity I can take. Nevertheless, I do not intend to leave any of my stories unfinished, no matter how long it takes me to get to the end.

Thank you to all the support you've given me. And I hope that you can understand, and will continue to read this story when it is updated.

MissBlackPotter

* * *

**Now that is out the way, I dearly hope you are enjoying this story. The next chapter will entail Regulus and Thomas going to Hogwarts, Harry's meeting with Draco and much more. Posting at some point in the future! (Hopefully by September!)**

**Thank you all, **

**MissBlackPotter **


	9. Epilogue The End

**Hello!**

**If anyone is still reading this, I'd like to express my apologies in not updating for ages. You see this story has been giving me trouble ever since I started it. It was hard to write. I've never been good at stories like this - and I sort of regret starting it now - but instead of leaving it hanging forever, I decided to give a little Epilogue, giving a little look into Regulus' schooling. **

**It's not much, but it's the best I could do. I may from time to time post One-shots detailing some of the incidents shown in the Epilogue. This is a dismal ending to a series of stories that I have enjoyed writing. **

**I hope you can forgive me for this. **

**Thanks for all the support everyone has given me since I started writing 'Prongs Rides Again'. **

* * *

**As Seasons Change**

**Epilogue: The End**

On the 1st September Regulus met with Thomas Madely at Kings Cross Station, where they boarded the Hogwarts Express. As was expected, Regulus was a bit daunted about going off to school and tried to hide his fear at not being able to live up to his father's reputation. The only thing that kept his going was the thought that his Grandfather and his father's Godfather were teaching, so he could speak to them whenever he wanted. Regulus was sorted into Gryffindor, along with Thomas Madely.

Harry met with Draco Malfoy who offered him a job in his secret government project in infiltrating Death Eater camps. Harry takes up the job and disguises himself. Lily is sent to Muggle School and goes home to the Weasley's while her mother is out at work.

Regulus proved an adept at magic and showed such potential. The ideas from Fred and George Weasley gave him enough incentive to become a practical joker. Within a month he served his first detention, with his best friend at his side.

Hermione Granger-Weasley began to campaign to be Minister of Magic. She became Minister of Magic - even voted by Draco Malfoy - and her policies she introduced made the Wizarding World better.

Ginny becomes pregnant with triplets and has to take time off work.

Regulus came fifth in the year for the final exams, with Thomas coming in at second.

During the summer, James Potter and Sirius Black took Regulus, Thomas and Lily, along with the Weasley children on a Marauders holiday to allow Harry and Ginny some time to cope with the pregnancy. That summer was lots of fun. Remus Lupin arrived in the middle of the summer and the three old friends reminisced on the old times.

Regulus returns for his second year.

On October 16th, Ginny gives birth to triplets: two boys and a girl. They name the boys Matthew and Peter (in memory of Pettigrew, as it was his sacrifice in Harry's fifth year that saved Sirius from the Veil) and the girl Rose. They soon discover that handling triplets is not an easy task.

During the birth of the triplets, Sirius meets a Witch called Laura, who he is smitten with. The two start dating soon afterwards.

Regulus accidentally causes a major disruption at Hogwarts, earning him and Thomas a whole months worth of detention. Ironically it was James Potter who had to give them. It pained James to do this, but his grandson needed to learn a lesson. Despite that small fact, Regulus still enjoyed the classes that James and Sirius put on.

Regulus became beater of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Regulus also learns his namesake of Regulus Black and he asks Sirius why he was named after a Death Eater. Sirius explains about his brothers life and final fate and aid in the long war against Voldemort. Regulus accepts and realises that he must uphold the family honour of both the Potter and Black families. He decides to take a vow not to play practical jokes.

At Easter, Regulus stays for the holidays, while the Potter family are invited to stay within the castle. Harry and Regulus get to show off their Quidditch skills. Sirius and James play as well. Fred and George also unleash a horde of hopping bunnies through the Castle, angering Filch.

The oldest Weasley Child, Suzanne, takes her NEWTs.

Regulus celebrates his thirteenth birthday.

Remus comes to Hogwarts to teach History of Magic. Professor Binns continues to teach the first and second years. Each full moon, Remus goes to the Whomping Willow. On one such occasion Regulus follows, unaware that Werewolves are dangerous, despite his father, grandfather and godfather's warning. He is lucky to escape without being bitten. He gets a harsh telling off from all three of his role-models.

The rest of the term passes without any trouble.

At Christmas, Sirius attempts to cook Christmas Dinner - as usual he succeeds in messing it up, despite following the instructions given to him by Ginny. James had bet him to cook dinner to perfection. Of course, James was smug that his friend had messed it up badly enough for him to win.

For new year, Draco Malfoy invites the Potters round. He shows them his young daughter. He married a Muggle-born Witch, in an effort to turn the Malfoy family name round.

Regulus returns to Hogwarts as the snow is melting. Gryffindor win another Quidditch Match, putting them in top position to win the cup. Regulus and Thomas plan a little joke, which fortunately goes to plan. Of course, that doesn't stop James from seeking out his grandson and telling him to quit while he is ahead.

Regulus learns about Boggarts. He is thoroughly confused when his greatest fear turns out to be a stomping elephant. He hopes to discover the reason, however can find no reason for it.

The rest of the year passes.

Over the summer, Harry bumps into Petunia Dursley. Quite surprisingly Petunia asks Harry to visit, and (rather reluctantly) he brings his family over. Vernon tries to be civil, but his attitude to magic is shown throughout the dinner. When Dudley turns up, Harry is surprised to see his cousin married to a rather slim girl, who is a model. Dudley has lost a bit of weight, but he is still the oversized pig Harry knew from before. Dudley asks Harry to be his best man. Harry agrees, despite his own misgivings.

Regulus' fourth year brings barely any excitement, apart from a routine inspection by Fred and George Weasley. Other then that, Regulus sets about becoming an Animagus. Sirius stumbles upon him and Thomas attempting it. He is surprised that Sirius digs out all their old notes and presents it to him. With all the notes in his possession, Regulus feels confident that he can succeed in this endeavour.

Dudley's wedding does not go too well, especially when James and Sirius turn up. Vernon is angry that his son's perfect day is ruined, however Dudley disagrees. He has realised that magic is not a thing to be afraid of. He is glad that Harry can protect him. His attitude bothers Harry, who wonders why his opinion has changed. Petunia explains that she told her son the jealousy she had of her sister - and she hoped Dudley can see past that to include Harry in the family. Which he has done.

Lily begins Hogwarts at the start of Regulus' fifth year in 2019. She is sorted into Ravenclaw. She is very smart and loves reading, hence her sorting. Regulus, surprisingly is made a prefect. He is a little flabbergasted, especially since he has caused a lot of trouble.

Harry and Draco discover the location of a Death Eater group of rebels intent on re-introducing the old ways. Together they succeed in bringing the rebels in.

Hermione Granger-Weasley begins a long and gruelling campaign to become Minister of Magic, in which she succeeds.

Regulus begins courting the lovely Amelia Travers, a muggle-born witch. Unlike his grandfather and father, Regulus is deeply in love with a girl with long black hair, and a cute face.

Regulus and Amelia spend part of their summer together. Regulus has finally grown up by the time he enters his sixth year at Hogwarts. He and Thomas continue to be friends though they have grown apart since Regulus and Amelia got together. Neville Longbottom's daughter begins her first year at Hogwarts.

In his seventh year Regulus is made head-boy. By the end of the year he is a respected student. He plans to enter the Aurors. His relationship with Amelia is strong and they love each other dearly. Regulus seeks the opinion of his father over marriage. Harry tells his son that he sees how much Regulus loves Amelia, and asks him can he see himself with her for the rest of his life?

Regulus can and on graduation day proposes to Amelia. She accepts.

Throughout the summer, Regulus and Amelia move into their own flat. Regulus enters the Aurors, while Amelia applies for a job working as a prosecutor. Sirius, Remus and James decide to take Lily on a little trip round the world. Hermione and Ron accompany them for a while.

The Potter triplets cause a lot of trouble. They seem to have inherited the mischief ness of James Potter.

Draco Malfoy's wife gives birth to another child - a son - whom he names Lucius in honour of his father, despite his father's crimes against society. Harry is asked to be Godfather to the children. He agrees.

And so, life goes on for the Potters.

Regulus continues the Potter line.

Apart from a few mishaps involving the remaining few supporters of Voldemort, life moves on, leaving the Wizarding World in a state of peace.

The legacy of the Potters is fully embodied into Wizarding History.

They will forever be remembered.

**The End**

* * *

**Also, to those who may remember - when I was posting The Bond, I let everyone know that I had been diagnosed with Kidney Failure. The main reason for not writing this story was due to the kidney transplant I had in late September and I knew about it a month in advance so it was really scary waiting for it. Writing Harry Potter at the time did not appeal to me. But I am back to my own standard and am already planning my next venture into the HP world. **

**Thank you, **

**Leila-Rose-Bell**


End file.
